


Inkt-GO-ber

by Torriesdream



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1949, 1960's, 8-tracks and gramophones, Angelic shippers, Aromantic, Asexual Relationshipace - Freeform, Bible, Blackberries, Blackberrying, British Comedy, Comedy, Crime, Domestic, Ficlets, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Folk Legends, Gen, Historical, Human AU, Inktober 2019, Japan, M/M, Music, Old Wives Tales, Other, Penemue and Zophiel are back on their bullshit, Picnics, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short Stories, Slice of Life, Telephones, The Cotswolds, The South Downs, Travel, Vegetarianism, Vegetarians are doing Satan's work, WWE - Freeform, Zophiel & Penemue - Freeform, ancient aliens - Freeform, aroace, aziraphale is the scary one, best friends in love being wholesome, bike riding scaredy cat demons, crowley inspiring place names, crowley running people over with his car, david and goliath, devils dyke, devils spit, earth observation department, fairytale AU, folk talks, friends - Freeform, heavenly bureaucracy, honestly who knows though I'll just keep adding tags as we go, i did it!, missing each other, noir, painting and decorating, pulp fiction style nonsense, qpp, rollerskating angels, skateboarding angels, veganism, warlock dowling protection squad
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torriesdream/pseuds/Torriesdream
Summary: От автора:31 короткий рассказ на основе заданий Inktober 2019 года! Огромное количество повседневного флаффа и дружеского единения, исторические сюжеты, рассказы о Уорлоке, вроде бы-мета-философские истории, парочка осколков ангста, немножко (надеюсь, милых!) авторских персонажей, забавные и безумные AU, и много-много той самой английской комедии! Ох, и призраки, инопланетяне, ролики, драконы, великаны, чашки с сакэ и... quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol *ДЗЫНЬ*
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inkt-GO-ber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847599) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



– Поверить не могу, что ты и в самом деле привел меня _сюда_ , Кроули, — Азирафель скрестил руки на груди и негодующе взглянул на демона, сидящего рядом. Он был одет в нелепую футболку с надписью _«Never Be The Same»_ и чёрный пиджак из искусственной кожи, гордо заявлявший, что его носитель — _Тот Самый_. То есть, был одет Кроули, а не Азирафель. Азирафель, даже развоплотившись, позаботился бы о том, чтоб его не застали в подобном виде. Особенно — в той ужасной футболке с красным сердцем и надписью _«Бунтарь»_ , которую Кроули так старался убедить его купить.

– Ну что!? — огрызнулся в ответ Кроули, шаря глазами по арене в голодном предвкушении, — я добыл для нас места прямо перед рингом! Без преувеличений, лучших мест просто не бывает! Смотри — вот мы, а вот ринг, в пяти метрах если что. Чем ты недоволен?

– Ты сказал, что мы идём в театр, Кроули!!

Кроули обернулся посмотреть на него, по-змеиному покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

– Даа,.. верно–но–я ведь... ну, это же театр, нет? — он состроил гримасу, — ну, типа того.

– Я практически готов уйти сию секунду, — произнес ангел откинувшись в кресле и являя собой образец крайне раздраженного и утомлённого школьного учителя, который только что имел дело с чрезвычайно проблемным учеником.

– Ахнннгг, не будь таким, ангел. Тебе понравится, правда.

Азирафель саркастически усмехнулся:

– _Понравится?_ Что, спрашивается, может _нравиться_ в том, как люди намеренно увечат друг друга? Это варварство! Честно сказать, я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Кроули.

– Как-как? Намеренно уве... Азирафель, рестлинг это не... это не смешанные единоборства. И не бокс. Никто не пострадает, — он замешкался, — ну, по крайней мере, не преднамеренно. Всё это совершенно безопасно. Ладно, не _совершенно_ безопасно, но, в смысле... это не _по-настоящему_ , ангел.

– Конечно _по-настоящему_! Я не вчера родился. Мне пришлось совершить чудо тогда, в Америке, в конце 70-х, на соревновании по борьбе. И там была _кровь_ , Кроули. Там человек ударил другого человека _стулом_! По лицу!

– Нет, Азирафель, это не... там... — он рассмеялся и с тем странным, хриплым американским выговором, который бесконечно раздражал Азирафеля, пролаял, — это всё по-настоящему для тебя, черт возьми!*

– _О чём ты говоришь?_

– Прости. Прости меня. Это пустяки, — демон снова прыснул от смеха, прежде чем стать серьёзным, — слушай, ты мне доверяешь? — он умоляюще взглянул на ангела.

Азирафель скептически воззрился на него. И что он мог поделать? Кроули нечасто использовал щенячий взгляд. А когда он это делал, отказать ему было крайне сложно. И, честно говоря, Азирафель доверял Кроули. Он и хотел бы _не_ , но он доверял.

– Думаю, да, — вздохнул он.

Кроули улыбнулся.

– Тогда _верь_ мне, ладно? Это. Не. По-настоящему. Никто не попытается никому навредить. Это как,.. как, мммнхх, это как, – он замешкался, обдумывая. – Это как в «Ромео и Джульетте», понятно? Та большая сцена с дракой, ага? Да, все они сражаются, и кое-кто умирает, и всё такое прочее типа _о, о нет, какое несчастье, все дерутся, что же будет дальше, о боже_ , так?

Азирафель нахмурился. Кроули продолжил:

– Ну и вот, все они мертвы не по-настоящему, так ведь? Королевская Шекспировская Компания не убивает актеров на регулярной основе, так ведь?

– Это просто смешно.

– _Тут_ то же _самое_! Это всё актерская игра, ангел. Очень, очень хорошая постановочная боёвка. И это всё ради сюжета. Вот почему тебе это понравится. Это всё выдумка. Это здорово.

Азирафель хорошенько обдумал это.

– ПРО-рестлинг подобен _«Ромео и Джульетте»_...

– Именно! Ну, не совсем. _«Ромео и Джульетта»_ — это вздор. А вот _тут_ действительно весело. И Хорошие Парни в рестлинге _всегда_ побеждают. Тебе не нужно будет беспокоиться о, нкх, _несправедливости_. Никаких _трагедий_ , по крайней мере, вечных трагедий. Справедливость всегда торжествует. Это здорово. Тебе понравится.

– Так... то есть получается, что всё это — подделка?

– Бой — это подделка. На самом деле они не травмируют друг друга, — Кроули снова состроил гримасу, — ...сильно.

– То есть ты сообщаешь мне, что привёл меня посмотреть, как взрослые притворяются, что дерутся друг с другом?

– Да! – Кроули нахмурился. — Погоди, нет. Ладно, да. Но... Слушай, просто посмотри, хорошо? Если тебе не понравится, то ты сюда больше не придёшь. Просто дай им шанс. Я высидел с тобой всего «Иисуса Христа — суперзвезду», так ведь?

Азирафель вздохнул:

– Пожалуй так.

– Вот. Отлично. Именно. Если уж я смирился с тем, как Тим Минчин** изгалялся над песнями...

Азирафель поморщился при воспоминании об этом:

– Да, там был не _самый лучший_ подбор актёров...

– Тут тебе понравится _гораздо_ больше.

– Что не так уж и сложно, Кроули. Но я по-прежнему не собираюсь наслаждаться этим, — произнёс ангел надменно.

– Хорошо, как скажешь.

_Час спустя._

– Вы двое. Вон. Сейчас же, — здоровенный охранник, руки в боки, встал перед Азирафелем и Кроули.

– Нет, слушай, всё в порядке, тебе не нужно выкидывать нас вон. Он больше не доставит проблем.

Азирафель зыркнул на Кроули.

– _Так ведь?_ — спросил Кроули, ответно глядя на взъерошенного ангела.

– Да...

– ...И он не будет больше совершать _глупостей_ типа _прыжков через барьер и попыток влезть на ринг?_

– Тот человек, тот, с лысой головой, он _жульничал_ , Кроули! У него была _бейсбольная бита!_ И он собирался использовать её против того, бородатого! А рефери не слушал, когда я кричал ему, чтобы он обернулся! Он был занят, потому что его отвлёк помощник лысого!

– Да ради Бога – Сатаны – ради _меня_ , Азирафель! Это не _по-настоящему_!! Мы же это уже проходили!

– Ну, я знаю, но... Всё равно это было нечестно. Я не могу оставаться в стороне и позволить такой чудовищной несправедливости совершаться в каких-то пяти метрах от меня...

– Тьфу, я должен был догадаться, что это поизойдёт! История с _«Королём львом»_ снова повторяется.

– Это была не моя вина, Кроули!

– Не твоя вина?! Ты...

– Давайте, _валите_ , — охранник схватил их обоих за руки.

– Эй, поосторожнее, _приятель_ , — прошипел Кроули.

– А ты не можешь, ну, знаешь, _сделать_ с этим _что-нибудь_? — зашептал Азирафель.

– Мне уже всё равно, давай проссто уйдём. `Ссё так унизссительно... Как ты мог, ангел. Это вс... нкх.

– И тем не менее, это было весьма весело, — радостно прощебетал Азирафель, когда охранник вывел их обоих наружу, — мне понравилась та дерзкая штучка, та, которая с розово-голубыми волосами, она была прекрасна. Знаешь ли, я буду совершеннейше не против снова посетить какое-нибудь шоу, Кроули. Это чрезвычайно увлекательно!

Кроули издал горлом придушенный звук.

– Ясно. Великолепно. Конечно, — он утомленно встряхнул головой, но не смог полностью скрыть от неисправимого ангельского хулигана усталую, но нежную улыбку, — только в следующий раз мы сядем как можно дальше от ринга.

* * *

*локальный мем рестлерского фан-сообщества. Есть пошел отсюда: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKECiyIsq3I Автором предполагается, что Кроули подражает голосу Винса МакМэна, бывшего про-рестлера и комментатора боёв.  
** просто посмотрите где-нибудь и вы поймёте, почему.


	2. Mindless

– Ты точно не возражаешь, мой дорогой?

– Да, ангел, точно. Совершенно. Ну, я имею в виду, я мог бы _не_ _возражать меньше_ , определённо. Но...

– В каком смысле ты мог бы «не возражать меньше»? Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Что? Это... Ну, это просто означает, что я _могу_ не возражать, эмм, меньше. Что... нкх... я и так не возражаю, но если на меня надавить, то я, теоретически, могу возражать... еще меньше.

– То есть ты возражаешь.

– Да нет...

– Я знал! Я знал, что ты против.

– Да нет же! Я имею в виду... Я... Мне не то чтобы совсем _без разницы_. Я не... Мне не... нкх. Азирафель. Я уже сказал, что всё в порядке. Я не против. Вообще.

– Ты _не слишком_ против, как ты говорил...

– Да. Хорошо. Неважно. Я _не слишком_ против. Тьфу, это слово уже потеряло всякий смысл. Мы можем перестать произносить его?

– Я просто хочу быть уверенным что ты не против.

– Да почему вообще то, что я против, должно быть важно?!

– Если ты против, то конечно же это важно, Кроули.

– Почему?!

– Потому что мне небезразлично, что ты думаешь.

– О...

– И если всё это хоть сколько-нибудь докучает тебе, то тогда против _я_.

– Ясно...

– Потому что _ты_ важен, Кроули, и ты мне небезразличен.

– Нкх...

– Итак?

– Угх... – Кроули сглотнул, ошеломленно моргая, – Прости. Что? Что _итак_?

– Итак, ты точно не будешь возражать, если мы покрасим гостиную летнего коттеджа в _Причудливый Половинный Голубой*_ , а не в _Зеленую_ _Звёздную Траву_?**

Кроули сдавил переносицу:

– Азирафель. Мы _два часа_ провели в B&Q*** таращась на краски. Я не возражаю. Я не против, если ты предпочитаешь зеленый; я не против, если ты предпочитаешь голубой; я не против, если ты выкрасишь весь коттедж сверху донизу в _Вещий Пурпурный_!**** Я всего лишь пытался изображать заинтересованность! Я едва ли вижу разницу между _Прикольным Голубым_ _и Зелёной Космической Травкой_ или как там еще по-дурацссски они называются. Я. Не. Против. Меньше возражать уже некуда. Просто никакой возможности для этого. Да я скоро _рехнусь_ уже на самом деле. Понятно?!

Азирафель впился в Кроули взглядом и тому показалось, что это длилось целую вечность.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебе все равно, в какой цвет мы покрасим гостиную? _Нашу_ гостиную? _Нашу_ гостиную в _нашем_ летнем коттедже в Саут Даунс, куда _мы_ можем отправляться _вместе_ , чтобы отдыхать? Тебе это даже вот на столечко не интересно? Это то, что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

Кроули поморщился. В такой подаче всё это действительно звучало скверно.

– Нкх... Да?

Лицо Азирафеля осветилось и он улыбнулся, ярко, как какой-нибудь _Желтый_ _Пушистый Цыплёнок_. Или то была _Золотая Солнечная Веранда?*****_

– Почему ты не сказал об этом сразу, дорогой мой?

– Зачем?

– Что ж, если ты в любом случае не будешь возражать, то я могу просто выбрать любой из старых цветов, а мы можем пойти куда-нибудь и хорошенько перекусить вместо всего этого. Я слышал, что в «Голубе и Звезде» дальше по дороге предлагают отменный поздний обед. Как тебе это?

Кроули встряхнул головой.

– Я... Ты... Что?!. Ты — самое невыносимое, самое нелепое существо из тех что я когда-либо встречал! Я тебя люблю. Полный кошмар!!

– Прошу прощения?

– Что? Ничего. Я ничего не говорил.

– Именно так я и подумал. Обед?

– Ага. Йеп. Конешн. Нкх. Неважно. Не против.

* * *

* http://abeachcottage.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/201203-02-IMG_69571.jpg  
Как видите, есть цвет под названием Whimsy (причуда, каприз) и есть цвет Whimsy Half, с половиной его насыщенности (half – половина).  
** https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/a7/f1/31a7f19b84911cfa31005e4da8e25831.jpg (Star Grass)  
*** B&;Q Limited - британская компания, специализирующаяся на розничной торговле товарами для дома и домашнего обихода.  
**** https://www.nipponpaint.com.sg/wp-content/uploads/uploadedimages/5-NP-PB-1436-D-Prophetic-Purple.png (Prophetic Purple)  
***** https://i.pinimg.com/564x/20/ab/89/20ab898056f7f57b71d6652fed12dbbc.jpg Downy Chick yellow и Sun Porch gold. Оба цвета на одном изображении.


	3. Bait

_Флоренция, когда-то там в середине 14-го века._

Было темно. Было _по-настоящему_ темно. Полумесяц луны прирастал и плотные облака, бродившие вокруг, угрюмо угрожали дождём всем прохожим, косо взглянувшим на них. Эта ночь была из тех, в которые любой здравомыслящий человек не только поплотнее прикрывал за собой дверь, но и запирал её на два замка. И вынимал ключ — просто на всякий случай.

Кроули во тьме _ухмыльнулся_. Сегодняшняя ночь была особенной. Месяцы подготовки предваряли её. Его подпольная шпионская сеть, состоящая из головорезов и бездельников, предоставляла ему информацию наивысшего качества и он провел недели в тщательном планировании, маневрируя и из тени манипулируя событиями. Осторожно сказанное в правильное ухо слово здесь, продуманный толчок там, — всё вело к этой ночи. К этому моменту. К последнему мазку кисти в этом _шедевре._ А уж Кроули был настоящим художником.

Что-то двигалось в тенях. Кроули сделал глубокий вдох. Он пришёл. Человек который, сам того не зная, был краеугольным камнем всех этих злокозненных планов. Человек, сегодня ставший _гвоздём программы_ Кроули.

– Эм,.. привет?

Кроули выпрыгнул из теней и замахал растопыренными руками:

– _Азирафель?_ Ох да какого х... Тебе нельзя тут быть, уходи!

Азирафль вступил в полосу скудного света, источаемого луной, как раз когда она отодвинула в сторону одного из своих телохранителей-облаков чтобы получше рассмотреть происходящее:

– Кроули? Это ты?

– Да, это я, конечно же это я! Не задавай глупых вопросов, ангел. Ты ведь именно поэтому здесь, так ведь? Я разработал настолько совершенный план, что ты не мог не сунуть свой нос и попытаться помешать мне. Так вот, я этого не потерплю. Я _недели_ на него убил. Так что просто свали.

– Понятия не имею, о чём ты. И, чтоб ты знал — я здесь исключительнейше по своим собственным делам.

– Ну да, конечно. Ты совершенно _случайно_ оказался здесь, в этом самом уединённом проулке, в этом самом городе, в этой самой стране, именно в эту ночь, в это самое время и всё это просто одно большое _канительное_ совпадение. И ты ждёшь, что я в это поверю?

– Откровенно говоря, мне безразлично, во что ты поверишь, Кроули. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, _уйти_? Я был бы крайне признателен. И поживее, — Азирафель с тревогой огляделся вокруг и продолжил приглушенным, но раздражённым шёпотом, — Я жду кое-кого.

– _Ты_ кое-кого ждёшь?

– Да, — ангел самодовольно улыбнулся, — и это совершенно великолепно. Я, видишь ли, прорабатывал одного знаменитого мошенника. Весьма влиятелен в преступном мире — беззаконный, бессовестный, доставляющий одни неприятности и совершающий злодеяния, куда бы ни ступил, ну ты понимаешь. Вот только в нём также явно есть немало _добра_. Моя скромная шпионская сеть уже довольно давно снабжает меня информацией о нём. Мне докладывали, что он помогает разочаровавшимся _ланайоли*_ которые восстают против своих безнравственных нанимателей, он поддерживает всех этих _popolo minuto;**_ он кормит маленьких голодных детей, ну и всё в таком роде.

Кроули закатил глаза. Азирафель продолжал:

– Так что я, скрываясь за кулисами, как говорится, аккуратно вёл дела, подталкивая его в сторону Добра. Сегодня мне предстоит встретиться с ним для финального рывка, так сказать. Он станет моим _magnum opus!***_ — ангел счастливо поёрзал, прежде чем сменить свою раздражающе широкую улыбку на неодобрительный взгляд, — И поэтому, я боюсь, тебе просто нельзя находиться здесь. Так что можешь пойти таиться где-нибудь в другом месте.

Кроули раздражённо взрыкнул:

– Я не _таюсь!_ Я _жду!_

Азирафель пренебрежительно взмахнул руками, Кроули же показалось, что от него попросту _отмахнулись._

– Так пойди и подожди где-нибудь ещё.

– Я _не могу,_ я жду не просто так, а _кое-кого_.

– Кого?

– Аргх! Слушай, я тоже прорабатывал одного типа, ясно? Некоего добродея, который шляется повсюду занимаясь разной благотворительностью, обращая немытые массы в свой дурацкий доброде- _изм_ и в целом являя собой образец добродетельной добродетели, куда бы ни направился, ну, ты знаешь таких. _Однако,_ моя собственная сеть предоставила убедительные доказательства того, что на самом деле он не таков, каким кажется. Он имеет склонность к хорошему вину и еде, причём в больших количествах; зависает со всякими там декадентствующими литераторами; ну такими, знаешь — которые любят закатывать скандальные вечеринки, иронично обсуждая _Данте_ и представляя, будто они на _древнегреческом пиру_ наших дней.

Азирафель кивнул.

– Короче, тут я и подумал — это же идеальный кандидат чтобы заманить его на сторону Ада, а? В белых рыцарских доспехах, но уже с трещинками. Пара хорошеньких тычков и... — Кроули скорчил гримасу, — А люди еще устраивают поединки? Терпеть не могу поединщиков. Им всем нужно хобби получше. Слишком много денег и свободного времени, и ни на гран здравого смысла.

– Да, — согласился ангел, — Это довольно бестолковое и невероятно скучное зрелище.

– Я больше беспокоюсь о лошадях. Ну да ладно, неважно, суть в том, что сегодня я должен впервые встретиться с ним. Чтобы забить последний гвоздь в гроб искушения, так сказать. _Так что тебя здесь быть не должно!_

– Я не уйду!

– Я пришел первым!

– Но если мой человек появится, а меня здесь не будет, то ты повернешь его обратно на путь беззакония! Вся моя работа будет загублена!

– А если _меня_ не будет здесь когда появится _мой_ человек, то ты завернешь его на путь праведности и _бац!_ не видать мне поощрения. Да я _вечность_ над этим работал!

Азирафель и Кроули сердито уставились друг на друга через темный проулок.

– Похоже, мы зашли в некоторый тупик, — холодно произнёс ангел.

Они глазели друг на друга еще какое-то время.

– Ладно. Ладно. Как насчёт такого, — сказал Кроули, — Мы оба ожидаем в тенях, где нас никому не будет видно и потом, чей бы человек ни явился первым, другой должен будет уйти.

Азирафель задумался:

– Я полагаю, так будет справедливо...

– По рукам? — спросил демон, протягивая руку.

Ангел посмотрел на неё так, будто она собиралась вот-вот взорваться, но, после недолгого колебания, всё же пожал её:

– По рукам. Но мой человек явится первым. Истинное _добро_ , каким, я полагаю, в глубине души мой человек и является, всегда приходит вовремя. И приходит первым.

– Посмотрим, — ответил Кроули.

_Несколько часов спустя_

– ...и вот тогда, когда Филиппо женился на Беатриче, — тогда я решил, что умываю руки. Совершенно безнадёжны, в большинстве своём. Три года, потраченных впустую — вот что это такое. Я был в _ярости_.

– Нкх, _ауч_. Это было жестоко, ангел. Подашь мне вино?

Азирафель передал вино Кроули.

– А ты уверен, что мой человек не объявлялся, пока я ходил за всем этим? — нахмурившись спросил ангел, кивая на бутыль на удивление неплохого красного вина, из которой Кроули как раз сделал глоток.

Кроули закатил глаза:

– Эй, слушай, я ведь тебе слово давал, да? Я буду начеку, пока ты ходишь за вином и какой-нибудь едой, если ты захватишь что-нибудь и для меня. Была договорённость. И если твой чувак появляется, то я задерживаю его, пока ты не вернешься. Такой был уговор. Я не нарушаю уговоров, ангел.

– Ты — демон.

– Да, но у меня есть _класс._

Азирафель принял это во внимание.

– Да куда он запропастился, наконец? Мы сидим здесь уже целую _вечность!_

– Без понятия. От моего тоже ни следа. А ведь мне давали _гарантии_ , что он заглотил наживку. Чёртов сброд, на который приходится полагаться. Доверять им можно, только пока они у тебя на виду.

– Люди, — Азирафель иронично усмехнулся, — на них попросту нельзя полагаться. Это вообще чудо, что каждому из нас удаётся выполнять хоть _какую-то_ работу... Отдай мне обратно вино, пожалуйста.

Кроули передал ему вино.

– Чтож, наверное пора говорить «спокойной ночи», — Кроули поднял взгляд на небеса, на которых начали проступать глубокие пурпурные и красные тона, — Ох, или, скорее, _«доброе утро»..._

– Да, пора, — ответил Азирафель.

Ни один из них не сдвинулся с места.

– Какая жалость, — вздохнул Азирафель, — я начинаю задаваться вопросом, знаешь ли, — не становится ли концентрация на отдельных личностях неэффективным использованием времени.

– Ну да. Выцеплять одного человека за раз — выглядит немного,.. — Кроули состроил гримасу, — И это в случае, если он изволит _явиться_. В том смысле, что вокруг слишком много людей; и тратить месяцы, _годы_ на то, чтоб отбивать их от стада поодиночке...

– Нужен новый способ, — несколько невнятно пробормотал Азирафель.

– Угу.

– Это как рыбачить ради... какой-то мелкой рыбёшки... в огромном океане... и всего с одной удочкой.

– Я не рыбачу.

– Как и я. Но суть не в том.

– Что там рыбы обычно делают? Они просто плавают себе, занимаются своими делами и тут бац! Небеса стремительно приближаются, вся вода внезапно исчезает, вот и всё! Не очень-то справедливо.

– Я _хочу сказать_ , что нам нужно раскидывать сети пошире. Так мы будем успевать сделать гораздо больше, потратив при этом гораздо меньше времени. Больше спасённых душ, меньше затраченных усилий. И больше свободного времени. Не нужно будет пропускать столько театральных постановок, — он замешкался, — То есть, _мне_ нужно раскидывать сети пошире. Мне. Не нам. Мне. Определённо.

На дереве над ними принялись щебетать птицы.

– Ладно, я отправляюсь домой, ангел. Это был полный провал.

Поднявшись на ноги, Кроули протянул руку Азирафелю и тот, забывшись, принял её и потянулся, вставая.

– Мне жаль, что твой _привлекательный_ мошенник покинул тебя в беде, ангел.

– М-мм. И мне жаль, что твой _гедонистический_ герой не явился к тебе на помощь, дорогой мальчик.

– Э, тут ничего не поделать.

– Совершенно.

Ангел и демон расстались.

И шпионы Кроули, и шпионы Азирафеля тайно наблюдали за происходящим с соседних крыш на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Незаметно друг для друга, конечно же. Обе стороны растворились в ночи, радостно доложив о том, что соответствующая Цель заглотила наживку до самого поплавка и что все их планы увенчались Ошеломительным Успехом.

Поэтому и те и другие были немало потрясены тем, что раздраженное начальство уволило их на следующий же день, и вылетели из страны в крайне дурном расположении духа.

Некоторым ничем не угодишь.

* * *

Bait — наживка.

*ткачи; люди, работающие с шерстью

**маленькие люди

***величайшее произведение (искусства и т.п.)


	4. Freeze

_Небеса, нижний уровень верхних подвальных этажей, Департамент Наблюдения за Землей_

— Ничего не вижу. 

— Да нет же, смотри! Вот! Видишь? 

— Где? Там ничего нет! 

— О, да ради Бога, ты _опять_ всё пропустил. Слуш, перемотай. Дальше, дальше... Вот, проигрывай... сейчас, сейчас... Замри! 

Ангел с тёмными волосами ударил по кнопке паузы на своём небесном Pear Mac (конечно это не был Apple Mac, яблокам _не место_ на Небесах) по команде ангела, который был поменьше ростом. 

— Вон там! — взволнованно произнёс невысокий ангел с очень кудрявыми волосами и указал на экран, — Там, ты видишь? 

Темноволосый ангел, сощурившись, наклонился к монитору: 

— Я не уверен, приятель... 

— Чувак! _Стопудово_ , они держатся за руки! Ты посмотри на положение локтей! На наклон корпуса! Да отвечаю! 

— Ну хз... 

— Чуваааак, да так и есть! Я внесу это в таблицу подсчётов _«Встречается ли Азирафель с Демоном»?_ И так у нас выходит... — ангел пристально вгляделся в таблицу, висящую на противоположной стене. Розовую, сверкающую таблицу, украшенную чем-то, похожим на облачка из ваты; и что вполне могло оказаться настоящими облачками. 

— ...24 в колонке _«Нет»_ , 112 в колонке _«Стопудово»_ и 5 493 в колонке _«Возможно»._

— И всё-таки, половина из того, что ты вписываешь в _«Стопудово»_ скорее относится к _«Возможно»_ , Зофиель. Как и сейчас, это твоё так называемое «за-руки-держание», которое на паузе, стопудово _не_ подходит в колонку _«Стопудово»_. Это _«Возможно»._ И то с большой натяжкой. Ты ж даже не видишь их рук, тот пожилой чувак в панамке всё загораживает. 

— Ну да, ну да, конечно. Да ты просто бесишься, Пенемю. Что у тебя нет миленького бойфренда-демона, который бы чудесил тебе блинчики и всё такое. 

— Заткнись. Мне не нужен бойфренд-демон, чтобы делать мне блинчики. _Ты_ можешь сделать мне блинчики, если я вообще когда-нибудь захочу съесть блинчики. А я не захочу, потому что блинчики — отстой. И вообще, _с чего_ бы мне завидовать _Азирафелю?_ Он — единственный ангел, у которого ангажемент хуже, чем у нас. 

Зофиель с усмешкой упал обратно на своё рабочее кресло и лениво скрестил ноги на подлокотнике. Под своей небесной робой он носил фиолетово-белые конверсы. С маленькими черепами на шнурках. 

— Ну хз, чувак, похоже, что _ему_ там нравится. Ты видел ту эпичную сцену в... Когда там это было, в 1800-м? Когда Гавриил спустился туда и хотел повысить его, а он, типа, чуть не обделался. Он там так разнервничался... Там такой язык тела, чувак. Ему так не хотелось возвращаться сюда. 

— О да, а потом Кроули, чтоб Гавриил передумал, устроил для него ту херню с монстро-демоном. Это было эпично! 

— Ну да, но суть в чём, — продолжил Зофиель, — Кроули сделал это, потомушт Азирафель, типа, был просто в ауте насчёт возвращения на Небеса. Ну и, тип, это ж вообще прелесть, что он вот так приходит, чтоб спасти своего _ангела_. Я так люблю всю эту _бело-рыцарскую_ херню. Но я что имею в виду — что Азирафелю нравится его работа, я тебе отвечаю. Не смогу объяснить, но это и вправду так. 

— Ну да, но Азирафель _странный_. 

— Угу, но странный в очаровательном смысле. 

— Ну да, но всё равно странный. 

— Угу. 

Пенемю лениво прощелкал по каналам Наблюдения за Землей, остановившись на одном, показывающем жирафа. Зофиель порылся в ящиках стола, обнаружив там леденец. Триумфально выхватив его, он начал сражение с обёрткой. 

— Зоф... 

— Мм?.. 

— Как думаешь, мы должны, ну знаешь, типа... _рассказать_ кому-нибудь от этом? 

— Не знаю, никогда не задумывался об этом. Мне кажется, они типа немного странные. Такииие длиннющие шеи, и мех такий стрёмный, кому вообще в голову пришло замостить их этим ненормальным бежево-оранжевым? И ещё это извращение на головах, что это вообще такое? Это стремает меня, чувак. Да и кому бы мы сказали? Бодор ушёл из зоологии и, вроде, никто его пока не заменил... 

— Чего?? — Пенемю хмуро таращился на Зофиэля несколько секунд, а затем драматически закатил глаза, — Ох да ради... Не о жирафах, ты, идиот. О _них._ Азирафеле и Кроули. Я имею в виду, разве... Разве мы не... То есть, разве мы не должны были рассказать об этом кому-нибудь? Типа... пару тысяч лет назад. 

— Нееа... 

— Мда, как-то мне не кажется, что _«неа»_ звучит для меня убедительно, Зо, — произнёс Пенемю. Некоторое время он наблюдал за тем, как внимание Зофиеля полностью поглощено леденцом, а затем совершил нетерпеливый мах рукой в его сторону. Обёртка исчезла в немножко чрезмерных клубах дыма. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Пен – эй, спасибо! – никто _никогда_ не смотрит на то, что мы делаем. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем они наблюдают за этой дурацкой Землей, если всем плевать на то, что там происходит. Вспомни случай, когда люди сбросили гребуче здоровенную бомбу на тот остров. Типа, я тогда подготовил целую обалденную презентацию и типа, там были блёстки, и малюсенькое грибовидное облачко, и оно даже могло _по-настоящему двигаться,_ если покрутить рычажок сзади. Но Михаилу это было буквально до одного места. Как и всем без разницы, что это там внизу их парень затевает со своим милым змеиным бойфрендом. 

— Зофиель, ты не можешь называть демона «милым»... 

— Почему? 

— Ыгх... Кагбы, потому что он — _Демон?_

— Ну.. _и?_ Ты чего, не видел её в сороковых, после того, как Кроули инсценировал свою смерть в той церкви и вернулся под видом сестрёнки Энтони Джея? Вотэтаповорот! Да я ни в жизнь не захочу, чтоб они разошлись, этот демон — натурально Королева Драмы. Неудивительно, что Азирафель так запал. Да за этими двоими наблюдать интереснее, чем смотреть _«Дома и в Пути»_. А ты _знаешь,_ как я люблю _«Дома и в Пути»._ Ну и да, Кроули всех просто _уделала_ на этих своих шпильках и с теми круто завитыми локонами. Да Кроули просто _создана_ для моды сороковых. Такаааая милашка. 

— Угу, не, ты прав. Это был самый Стиль. 

— Кроули так хорошо одевается. 

— И волосы всегда такие красивые. 

— _Такие красивые_ волосы. 

— Как думаешь, может мне перенять эту причёску? — Пенемю взмахнул рукой и его собственные темные волосы рассыпались волной рыжих кудрей Риты Хейуорт, — Как тебе? 

Положив подбородок на руки он надул губы и театрально взмахнул ресницами. 

— Не, твои волосы мне нравятся больше, — сморщил нос Зофиэль. 

Пенемю снова взмахнул рукой, возвращая свою причёску на место. 

— Во, так-то лучше, Пен. Ты не настолько _стильный,_ чтоб выглядеть как Кроули. 

— Ну спасибо... 

— Ага, но я ведь прав, так? 

— Угу. 

Потом они еще несколько минут таращились на жирафа на мониторе. 

— Зоф... 

— Мм?.. 

— Ты на самом деле, действительно, по-настоящему считаешь что они, ну, знаешь... _влюблены?_ Ну, это, конечно, весело и вообще... Это один из лучших способов убить время на этой Богом забытой работе, но, типа... Ну фиг знает, чувак. Я в курсе, как ты там натягиваешь сову на глобус со своими таблицами, но ты и меня почти убедил... 

— Пен, друг мой, они _настолько_ влюблены. Это, типа, даже не обсуждается вообще. Я теперь просто жду, когда _они сами_ это поймут. 

— Что, серьёзно? 

— Угу, серьёзно. Ты что думаешь, я бы стал со всем этим связываться, если б это было не всерьёз? Да я _мудборд_ замутил, Пен. Когда они поженятся, я к ним нагряну, даже если они никого не позовут. Я каждый раз три дня отпуска под это оставляю, ну просто на всякий. Да я им в качестве свадебного подарка мой фотоальбом _«Азирафель <3 Кроули»_ преподнесу! О, чувак, кстати вспомнил, а я тебе показывал мою видеоподборку «Азирафель и Кроули. Лучшее»? Это вообще супер-мило! Я смонтировал все самые лучшие кадры, что набрались у нас за последние шесть тысяч лет и добавил чудную музыку. Я вообщет заскочил на Асфодель и попросил Листа сочинить для меня что-нибудь. Это потрясающе. И там почти целый час! Вообще, нам надо бы добавить туда ещё и этот стоп-кадр из Глайндборна, где они держатся за руки. 

— Они не держатся за руки... 

— Заткнись, они точно держатся за руки. Сделаешь снимок для меня? Я его в свой альбом добавлю. 

— Михаил тебя точно прикончит, если когда-нибудь доберётся до этой херни, Зофиель. 

— Михаил — просто задница. 

— Ага. И тем не менее. 

На экран монитора всплыло уведомление. Ярко красное, мигающее и издающее звук крошечной сирены. Пенемю и Зофиель синхронным рывком повернули головы и уставились на него. 

— Это то, что я думаю, Пен? 

— Эмм, ага. 

Они оба таращились на маленькую мигающую иконку нимба. 

— Ну давай уже. Открывай, Зо. 

— Почему я? 

— Ты ближе. 

— Уф, ладно... 

Зофиель потянулся через стол и дважды кликнул по иконке. 

_«Мне нужно, чтобы вы собрали данные, относящиеся к Азирафелю, нашему агенту на Земле. В частности, все данные о его взаимодействиях с демоном, известным как Кроули. Я зайду через пятнадцать минут. Всё на ваше усмотрение и под вашу ответственность со всеми вытекающими. Архангел Михаил»_

Какое-то время Пенемю и Зофиель оцепенело таращились в монитор. 

— Вот _дерьмо._

— ...оно самое. 

Для разнообразия, отвернувшись от экрана, они так же оцепенело уставились друг на друга. 

— Как думаешь, у _них_ неприятности? — нервно спросил Зофиель, убирая волосы с глаз. 

— Хз. Сдаётся мне, что да. 

Зофиель пожевал щёку. 

— Наверное, мы должны отдать Михаил всё... 

— Угу. Определённо, мы должны сделать именно это. Абсолютно и категорически, несомненно это то, что мы должны сделать. 

— Но... 

— Но... Мы ж _могли бы..._ Типа, ну ты понимаешь... _Не_ делать этого... 

— В смысле, вместо того, чтобы сдать их Михаил как парочка современных Иуд, мы могли б, ну типа, _не_ делать этого? 

— Ну да. То есть, мы, конечно же, не станем так поступать. Само собой. Но... 

— Само собой. Но мы могли бы. Гипотетически. 

— Ага. Но это было б так тупо. Гипотетически. 

— Да уж. Совсем тупо. 

Пенемю и Зофиель снова уставились друг на друга. 

— Нахрен это всё, — сказал Пен. 

Оба ангела вскочили на ноги.

Зофиель сорвал со стены таблицу и засунул её за стол. Пенемю подскочил к главному компьютеру и принялся перетаскивать все кадры с Азирафелем и Кроули на флешку, которую носил на шее на цепочке. Потом он начал удалять вообще всё.

— И всё-таки, мы должны дать Михаил хоть _что-то,_ — прошипел Пен Зофиелю, когда тот пинком закрыл картотечный шкаф, — она явно _что-то_ знает про дурацкого ангела и его дурацкого змея. Ей будет чертовски подозрительно, если мы такие типа: _«Ой, не, мы чот не вдупляем, о чём ты, Миша. Наш пацанчик Зира — да он чист, как... как чистота, никаких там братаний!»_

— Ну да, ты прав. Так, так... Слушай. Просто... Распечатай несколько не сильно компроментирующих фото, что ли. И не из ранних, не раньше тысячного года нашей эры. Не, пусть будет тысяча пятисотый. Чтоб это выглядело, как недавнее единение. Не единение, объединение. Не объединение. Альянс? Партнёрство? Неважно. Просто сделай так, чтоб оно выглядело недавним. Менее изобличающим. И их _и_ нас... 

— Так какие фотки мне тогда использовать?! Ты только что сохранил все те, на которых они тайком чахнут друг по другу, не их же нам брать! Быстрее, Зофиель! У тебя ж энцикло-бля-педические знания об этих придурках, _задействуй их!_

— Хм, хмм, хмм... Аррр! Хмм... Ладно... Давай... Ту, на которой они в Сент-Джеймсском парке. 

— ЧУВАК, они ВСЕГДА в том парке! 

— Ох, точно... Мммм, ладно, ладно, хмм... Возьми ту, из того времени, когда они поссорились и Кроули пропал почти, вроде как, на сто лет. Потомушт они там выглядят такими надутыми друг на друга. Ни разу не дружелюбными. Божечки, да я _рыдал,_ когда смотрел это в первый раз. Я думал — всё. Но нет, потом, конечно, он опять объявился и там... 

— Не _сейчас,_ Зофиель! 

— Прости. Мм, ладно, значит эта и... Как насчет одной из «Глобуса»? Когда они пошли смотреть «Гамлета». 

— Почему? 

— Потому что они там симпатично одеты и мне нравится, как Азирафель там отколол: «Давай, Гамлет, взбодрись!»? 

Пенемю потер руками лицо: 

—Зашибись. Ладно. Пофиг. Нам нужна ещё одна... Я возьму из последних. Ну, примерно из того времени, когда сынка Сатаны отправили на Землю. Вроде как в этом есть смысл, да? Может, они встречались, чтоб это обсудить. Как профессионалы. Оно вроде не сильно компроментирующее, да? 

— Да! Отличная мысль! Боже, ты такой умный, Пен. Возьми ту, где они на скамейке. Там, где Кроули смотрит в сторону, а Азирафель пялится на него. Это так мило. 

— Даа уж, Зо, _«мило»_ — это вообще не то, что нам сейчас нужно. 

Очередное сообщение всплыло на экране: 

_«Иду._

_Михаил»_

— Ааар! 

— Этого должно хватить. Нужно просто сделать это. Зоф, иди, забери фотки из принтера, а я ещё раз тут всё проверю, чтоб убедиться, что мы ничего не пропустили. Лады? 

— Да, хорошо. Зофиель ринулся к дверям, потом замешкался и вернулся к своему приятелю. 

— Эм, Пен? 

— Да что?! — вспылил Пенемю. 

— С ними же всё будет в порядке, да? 

— Я... я не знаю. 

— Просто, я так надеюсь на это... 

— Угу, я тоже. 

— Пен? 

— А? 

— А _с нами_ всё будет в порядке? 

— Дда... Да, конечно. Хотя, я бы... Может нам стоит... ненадолго залечь где-нибудь. У тебя же ещё осталось несколько недель отпуска? 

— Ага. 

— И у меня. Возможно нам _стоит это_ использовать. Поскорее... 

— Ага. Да, отличная идея. То есть, это будет здорово. Только. Ну да... 

— Зоф? 

— А? 

— Люблю тебя. 

— И я тебя люблю, чувак. 

— А теперь давай, на хрен, беги и притащи те фотки, пока Михаил не пришла и не надрала нам задницы за то, что мы такие медлительные. Мы справимся, Зофиель. 

Зофиель ухмыльнулся: 

— Чувак, _а то._


End file.
